


I Am Your Heart

by sonofthestars



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Not Incest, Recovered Memories, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, cant believe i have to fucking put that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthestars/pseuds/sonofthestars
Summary: A super small work in which Taako remembers dancing





	I Am Your Heart

Taako is an elf, tall and beautiful and filled with over a hundred years worth of memories. He has seen so many planets, seen them destroyed, seen his family tear themselves apart. But Taako has also seen vulnerability and such sincerity that only those born desperate and clawing at a broken reality will ever be able to see. He has seen Lup, a full two millimeters taller and twelve minutes older, almost his entire life. His favorite memories are of the dancing. Lup dances like the flames that her magic is imbedded with; like she is somehow freer than anyone else in the universe. She would dance a lot when they were young and not yet filled with distrust. 

Taako and Lup would dance around a bonfire, smoke and seasonings filling the air and leaves crunching beneath their bare feet. They both had their long hair wild and curly and free, filled with small beads braided into the thickness of it all. They were dressed in stolen finery; skirts flowing delicately around their ankles, bells tied to their wrists, crushed berries stained on their eyelids. Taako and Lup would dance for hours around a bonfire, while whatever crew they were traveling with were watching and hollering and singing for them.

They are beautiful together. Taako adored his sister, but never any stronger than he did when they danced. She was powerful, she was loving, she was his sister and his best friend.

Taako has over a hundred years worth of false memories, too.

In these, there is no dancing. There is no vulnerable moments where they bared their souls to each other late after everyone is asleep. There is only Taako, small and scared and achingly alone. His hair is free of beads and is instead pulled into a long, tight braid. No brightly colored skirts fluttering around his ankles, no bells jingling as he claps to loud fiddles and singing. Just Taako, an idiot wizard, by himself and longing for a companion. For a friend. For his family. 

Lup stands in front of him now, months after being freed from her prison with her red robe bright around her shoulders. Her hair is free and wild just like the look in her eyes as she stretches her hand out.

“Care to dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> its six am i just woke up with this story in my head and i cant get it out so here yall go   
> sorry its short im uhhhh not a good author


End file.
